1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spray nozzle, and more particularly, to an extended spray nozzle adapter for burrowing into the ground to facilitate the loosening or removal of weeds or other unwanted plant growth.
2. Description of Related Art
Spray nozzles for watering lawns and gardens are well known. These nozzles, when connected to a pressurized water source permit the spraying of water to extended areas. A conventional spray nozzle uses a handgun type nozzle having a trigger handle. Depending on the degree of depression of the trigger with respect to the handle, the nozzle will produce either a spray or stream of pressurized water.
These conventional nozzles are useful and made for delivering water or other fluids above the ground. However, due to their design, they are not particularly effective for delivering water beneath the ground for loosening dirts or irrigating.